Spyro Hood: Skylanders in Tights
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: Spyro returns to Skylands after fighting with Master Eon in the Crusades, but Kaos has taken over & is taxing the citizens into poverty. With the help of his friends, Spyro hopes to restore Skylands & in the process, win the lovely Cynder's heart. Read & Review!
1. Credits & a Rap

**Chapter 1: The Credits and a Rap.**

LoyalCenaGirl presents...

A LoyalCenaGirl Production...

We see a bunch of skeleton archers with fire bows firing away as we see the title.

**SPYRO HOOD: SKYLANDERS IN TIGHTS**

More arrows fire away as we see the cast of the film.

**Spyro the Dragon**

**Kaos the Evil Portal Master**

**Glumshanks the Troll**

**Cynder the Dragon**

**Trigger Happy the Gremlin**

**Gill Grunt the Gillman**

**Gurglefin the Gillman**

**Hex the Elf Sorceress**

**Lightning Rod the Storm Giant**

**Stealth Elf the Elf Ninja**

**Kaos' Dark Witch Minion**

The fire arrows just keep on coming.

**Based on "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" by Mel Brooks.**

One fire arrow hits the roof of a house setting it ablaze. A Mabu woman comes out screaming, "HELP! My house is on fire! My house is on fire!" Soon the entire village was set ablaze. "Call the fire brigade!" Another Mabu woman shouts. The fire brigade shows up in a truck. "Don't worry. Come along. Hurry up. Hurry up." A fire Mabu shouts.

"Fill 'em up! Pass the buckets!" is heard as the whole brigade tries to quell the fire. Soon, the Mabu villagers are very upset. "There must be another way of doing the credits." A villager says. "That's right! Every time someone makes a Robin Hood parody, they burn our village down!" Another fire Mabu says.

**Produced & Directed by LoyalCenaGirl.**

The villagers then shout, "LEAVE US ALONE, LOYALCENAGIRL!"

We go to a scene where we see four creatures begin to rap like they are in a music video. The first figure is a blue Gillman with a harpoon water gun. He's Gill Grunt. The next figure is a water dragon with a yellow harness on his back. He's Zap. The third figure is a light blue and white yeti with four arms. He's Slam Bam. The final figure is a crab-like creature with a mace. He's Wham-Shell. They are the Water Skylanders. Gill Grunt starts things off.

**Yo! Yo! Yo!**

**Check it out.**

**Kaos and Glumshanks  
><strong>**They was runnin' the show  
>Raisin' the taxes<br>'Cause they needed the dough**

**A reign of terror  
>Took over the land<br>They were shakin' down the people  
>Just to beat the band<strong>

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said**

The Skylanders then begin to sing just like a choir as Gill Grunt leads them with his fins.

**Hey, nonny, nonny and a ho-ho-ho**

Gill and the others begin to dance like they are in a ballet or something. They then continue to rap as Gill continues to rap.

**The people were unhappy  
>Morale was low<br>They had no place to turn to  
>There was nowhere to go<strong>

**They needed a hero  
>But no one could be found<br>'Cause Spyro Hood  
>was out of town<strong>

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said Hey**

**Hey**

**I said**

**Hey, nonny, nonny and a ho-ho-ho**

They did a jig for a few seconds until they go back to rapping.

**He was put into the slammer  
>By his Darkness foe<br>And in a little while  
>He would be no more<strong>

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said**

**Hey, nonny, nonny **

**hey, nonny, nonny **

**Hey, nonny, nonny **

**and a whoa, whoa, whoa**

Gill did a move like a break dancer before he poses with the other Water Skylanders.

**Check it out**

**I like "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure." So I decided to put them together. All the characters from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision & not me. If you'd like, put in "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and follow along with this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Outlands Prison & Escape

**Chapter 2: Outlands Prison & Escape.**

Somewhere in the Outlands, there is a prison where Kaos locks up any creature that plots against him. We see a prisoner being escorted inside. A troll takes in this prisoner as the gates are closed. The prisoner is a dragon with purple scales, orange wings, yellow curved horns, a yellow underbelly, yellow scales that go from his head all the way down his back to the end of his tail, and what looks like a yellow spike at the tip of his tail. He's Spyro. He is wearing an anti-magic iron collar that prevents him from using his flameballs or charge attack, and makes him too weak to fly away. As the troll takes Spyro down the hall, we see a grate where a bunch of hands are reaching out of it. The hands are of other prisoners and they are moaning and groaning. The troll takes out a whip and strikes all the hands as he continues to escort Spyro away. When they pass the grate, the hands come back up, flipping the bird as they go "Nah."

The troll guard takes Spyro to a part of the dungeon where a pure black water dragon is writing in a book. He looks up and smiles as Spyro is brought in. "Ah, hello, hello! Welcome, welcome to le dungeon!" He goes up to Spyro. "Hello, I am Kaos' Evil Water Dragon, maitre d' dungeon. Please allow me to show you to your cell. Come." The troll guard and Spyro followed the Evil Water Dragon into a cell where troll guards opened the door to let them in. The cell is filled with prisoners. As the Evil Water Dragon stepped in, Spyro hits his head on the doorframe.

"Duck." said the Evil Water Dragon too late. "I always forget about that. I'm so sorry, but we cannot seat you without the proper attire. See?" He waves around at all the prisoners, chained up and wearing prison clothing. Evil Water Dragon snaps his flipper. "Leviathan." A really large fish creature comes over and puts a fake beard on Spyro. "Ah! That's much better. And now I leave you in the capable hands of the Evil Ice Yeti. He's our head guard." A pure black ice yeti comes over and glares and growls at Spyro.

"Please, it's better you cooperate with him. He's a tough guy." said Evil Water Dragon nervously. "And if there's anything you require, please don't hesitate to scream." Then we hear a scream somewhere else in the prison. "Coming! We're so busy!" the Evil Water Dragon leaves and hits his head on the doorframe, leaving Spyro with the Evil Ice Yeti. "Follow me!" boomed the Evil Ice Yeti as he takes Spyro to a spot in the cell where the guards keep all their torture devices. "Please sit." says the Evil Ice Yeti as Spyro sits down next to a pure black gillman, he's Kaos' Evil Amphibious Gillman.

"Spyro the Dragon, where is your master?" asked the Evil Ice Yeti. Spyro roll his eyes as he begins to think. "Master? Master? And which master might that be? Master Eon, Master Yoda, Master Ball? The Weapon Master?" The Evil Ice Yeti got angered by Spyro's response. "Impertinent purple beast! You shall talk." he snaps. "I don't think so." snapped Spyro with a smirk. "Evil Amphibious Gillman, please, the tongue looseners." Three prisoners gasp as they covered their mouth, eyes, and ears, like 'See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil.' as Evil Amphibious Gillman hands over the tongue looseners to Evil Ice Yeti. He puts the looseners on Spyro's tongue as he says,

"Speak, you beast. Speak!" Spyro refuses to say anything. Then Evil Ice Yeti pulls out Spyro's tongue as far as he could making the dragon groan in pain. Then he started to blabber something to Evil Amphibious Gillman. "What did he say?" Spyro asked, his tongue numb. "You don't wanna know." said Evil Amphibious Gillman. Evil Amphibious Gillman takes Spyro to where he will he held. Another prisoner is already there. He is a light blue Gillman with an orange outfit. His name is Gurglefin. "You very brave for a not-at-homecreature." Gurglefin says to Spyro as Evil Amphibious Gillman is chaining down Spyro's legs.

"Oh, thank you." After he's finished, he leaves Spyro alone with Gurglefin. "I've been in this place for a while. Perhaps I can be of some service to you. Do you have any questions?" Gurglefin said. "What are you in for?" Spyro asked. "Jaywalking." Gurglefin replied. "Oh. I see." Spyro says. Spyro then tugs at one of his chains, and takes off his fake beard as he tries to think of a plan. "It's not gonna be easy getting out of here. What we need is a great feat of strength." Gurglefin thinks about what Spyro said.

"Feat of strength? _Au contraire!_ Now that you are here with me, what we have is great strength of feet!" Spyro looked a little confused. "Don't follow." He said. "Do as I do." Gurglefin explains. "Put your feet on the bar, all of your feet." Spyro did as he was told as Gurglefin put his feet on the bar also. "Now, on the count of kick...Kick!'" They kicked the bar and it came loose. They laughed and cheered that it worked until they heard Evil Amphibious Gillman coming toward them.

"What was that noise?" He asked. "Uh, noise? Noise?" Spyro said as he was thinking of a cover. Gurglefin told him, "Uh- uh, uh, uh, uh- The noise you heard was the breaking of this poor dragon's heart." "Yes, that's it! Ohh!" Spyro says as he pretends to be heartbroken. "He's decided to save his own life by betraying his master. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Gurglefin says in disapproval. "Oh, yes, that's it. Oh, blast my eyes." Spyro said continuing to 'groan.' "So go, go tell your superiors before he changes his mind." Gurglefin insisted.

"Oh, by the love of Kaos, this is a wonderful thing!" Evil Amphibous Gillman happily said. "Go." Gurglefin insisted. He goes off to tell his bosses. "It will mean a big promotion for me." Evil Amphibious Gillman says. "Go!" Gurglefin said a little annoyed. "Good news is always rewarded!" the gillman says as he head toward the door of the cell. "Please go." Gurglefin said almost desperately. The gillman leaves, then Spyro and Gurglefin proceed to free themselves but they stop when Evil Amphibious Gillman comes back and says, "On the other hand- Bad news is severely punished. Aah!" Then he finally leaves.

"Now is our chance." Gurglefin says as he and Spyro takes their chains off. Then they proceed to help the other prisoners. "Quick, follow me! You get that chain, I'll get this one!" Gurglefin instructs Spyro. "Right-o!" Spyro says in approval. Then the two of them proceed to pull off all the chains holding the prisoners. The prisoners were cheering that they were free and going home. then the prisoners used their chains to climb a wall where a window was at. Spyro flys up as Gurglefin starts to climb.

"Come on. Take my paw." Spyro says to Gurglefin. He is helped up and the rest of the prisoners cheer for them for helping them. "All right, on the count of three!" Gurglefin says to everyone. "One, two, three!" shouted the prisoners as they pushed the barred window open and once everyone was out. One of the prisoners shuts the window quickly. Meanwhile, Evil Amphibious Gillman comes into the cell. "I just told them the good news, and- And-" He sadly realizes that all the prisoners have escaped. "And I'm in deep sludge."

**All the characters from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision & not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Returning Home, Gill & Trigg

**Chapter 3. Returning home, Gill, and Trigg**

After Spyro and Gurglefin escaped and freed everyone else. They got as far away from the prison as possible. Now we see Gurglefin and Spyro standing on a beach. They are going their separate ways as Spyro is going home to Skylands. "It is a very long journey from the Outlands to Skylands, my friend." said Gurglefin. Spyro holds up his paw and shakes Gurglefin's fin. "Well, I owe you a great debt of gratitude, my friend. I am called Spyro the Dragon." "My name is Gurglefin, cousin of Gill Grunt." said Gurglefin with a nod.

"Bless you." said Spyro thinking the fish sneezed. "No, no, no, no, no. Gill Grunt is my cousin. He's in Skylands, your world. He's a Skylander." As he continued, Gurglefin handed a picture of Gill Grunt to Spyro. "I'd like you to look after him. He's in need of guidance. He is headstrong and cocksure." Gurglefin then looked confused. "Or is it the other way around?" Spyro then puts the picture under his wing. "Say no more. I vow on the sacred word of the dragons. I give you my undying pledge, my solemn oath, on my father's honor, on the blood of my heart, on the world of my soul."

"Good." Gurglefin said but Spyro continued. "On the very center of my being, that nothing shall-" "You must go now, or you will miss the tide." Gurglefin interrupted, pointing to the ocean. "Yes, yes. Well, farewell, my friend." Spyro said as he shook Gurglefin's fin again. "And not to worry. I'll find Gill Grunt." Spyro heads toward the ocean as Gurglefin waves goodbye. "Good-bye, my friend. Farewell. Safe journey!" He said still waving. Spyro then reaches the end of the water and takes off flying.

It took Spyro a few days to return back home. But he made it. He's a mess as he's on a beach that's familiar to him. He looks up and sees a Hollywood-like sign that says 'Skylands.' "Home! Home! Skylands! Ahh!" Spyro says in relief. He then starts kissing the sand. After he's done, he coughs, chokes, and spits out the sand. He's exhausted from all the flying he's done. He gets up and says "Oh, a horse. A horse. My kingdom for a horse." Unfortunately there were no horses in Skylands, so Spyro just decided to walk so he could rest his wings. He's walking through the forest heading home when he hears sounds of punches and grunts.

Spyro stops and sees that a blue Gillman with a harpoon gun is getting beaten up by six trolls. Spyro pulls out the picture Gurglefin gave him, taking a good look at it. "Gill Grunt?" Spyro asked calling out to them. The trolls stopped and turned around and they all remarked, "Bless you!" They then continued to beat up the Gillman. "Man, I hope someone's getting a video of this thing." The Gillman says. "Dang it." Spyro puts the picture back under his wing, and figures this is Gill Grunt. "That must be him." Spyro then goes over and charges one of the trolls, then he uses his front legs to put another one in a sleeper hold. "Watch my back!" Spyro tells Gill Grunt. The Gillman looks at the dragon's back as a troll punches it two times.

"Your back just got punched twice." He tells Spyro. "Thank you." Spyro says as he hits a troll in the face, knocking him backwards. He then uses his flameballs to knock out the rest of them. As soon as they fell, Gill Grunt managed to talk to Spyro. "Hey, thanks, man." Gill tells him. "You're welcome." Spyro replies."Who are you, anyway?" Gill asked. But the trolls were beginning to surround the two. "I think now is not the time for introductions." Spyro said regarding the situation. Before the trolls can attack, Gill interrupts, "Time out! Excuse me, bad guys. I am running out of air. Gotta get pumped." He then starts pumping water into his harpoon gun. The trolls look confused as he does this. After he's finished, he says, "Okay, honkies. Time in!"

"By the by, do you know Praying Mantis?" Spyro asked. "You're looking at him." Gill answers with a smile. Spyro and Gill then start yelling like they're doing karate. They attack the trolls. Spyro fires a few flameballs and uses his horns to charge. Gill Grunt shoots harpoons and water at them until they can't take anymore."Let's get out of here!" yelled one of the trolls. "Yeah, boy! Go ahead, punk!" Gill shouts sounding a little gangster. "They're witches!" "They're mad!" "They're possessed!" "They're crazy!" The trolls shout as they run away. "Good work." Spyro says to his new friend. "Thanks, man." said Gill. One of the trolls who got left behind yelled at Spyro and Gill. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Spyro opened his mouth, and firepower began to build up. Gill looked on in interest. Spyro smirked as he shot six fireballs at the troll, leaving the troll completely singed. "You've seen the last of us." The troll said with a nervous chuckle.

Later, Spyro and Gill arrived at the Ruins, where Spyro called home. There was a large dome in the center of the Ruins, and the two Skylanders got closer to it. "There it is, The Core of Light, keeping the darkness at bay for several generations."

"Let's go! Move it! Come on. Let's go!" Suddenly the Core of Light began to move away. A Drow was instructing other Drows in a ship to pull the Core away. "That's it boys. Let's go. Move it." Spyro's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this. The Core of Light was being towed away "That's it! Keep it going! Keep it going! Yes, come on, come on. Move it, move it. Here we go."

Spyro held on to the Core with his claws trying to stop it. "Stop the Core! Stop the Core!" The Drow whistled signaling them to stop. "You there! I demand to know what is going on here!" Spyro snapped at the Drow. "Read it and weep." The Drow says handing Spyro a scroll. Spyro opens the scroll and looks at it. "Hey, what up with that?" Gill asked wondering what was going on also.

Spyro began reading the scroll, "'Hear ye, Hear ye, For failure to pay back taxes, all the lands, Core and properties of the family of the Skylanders shall be taken in lieu of payment. Signed, Lord Kaos' royal accountant, I.M.N. Idiot'? This is a sham! I vow here and now I will restore the Core of Light to its rightful place." Spyro vowed. "Yeah, yeah. You vow, we move! Let's go, boys! Take it out! So long! Move it! Keep it going! Come on! That's a boy!" The Drow laughed as the Core of Light continued to be towed. Spyro looked down as Gill patted him on the back to comfort him. There was now nothing but an empty field where the Core of Light used to be. Spyro then sees someone nearby the empty field. It's an orange gremlin-like creature with two yellow coin-shooting guns. He's unaware of what happened.

"Trigger Happy?" asked Spyro surprised. "Who's that?" Gill wondered who that was. "It's Trigger Happy. The Ruins' loyal gunslinger." Gill then notices a fire behind him. "I gotta put out the fire, man." Gill proclaimed. "Good." Spyro said. Once Gill left, Spyro went over to Trigger Happy. "Trigger Happy!" he called. "Uh, be right out." Trigger Happy said still thinking he was in the Core. He runs over to see who called him. "Trigger Happy!" said Spyro happily. "Spyro, is that you?" Trigg recognized that voice anywhere. "Yes!" said Spyro. "Back from the Crusades?" "Yes!" "And alive?" "Yes." "Oh, happy day!" Trigger Happy said as he came toward Spyro but he ran right into the elemental totem, falling down.

"I'm quite sure there was a door there. Spyro!" Trigg screams as he touches the totem. "You lost your wings in battle. How- how terrible! But you've gotten really tall." Trigg said still touching the totem. "Trigg, I'm over here." said Spyro a little annoyed. Trigg quickly realized he was hugging the totem and not Spyro. "Oh, Uh, my bad." Spyro grabs Trigg and explains everything to him. "Trigg, listen to me. They've taken the Core." "I thought it felt a bit drafty. Ohh! This never would have happened if Hugo was alive." Spyro gasped upon hearing that. Hugo, Master Eon's assistant, gone? "He's dead?" "Yes." Trigg said. "And Cali?" "She died of pneumonia whilst- Oh, you were away!" Trigg explained.

"Flynn?" "He was killed by the plague." Spyro groaned that all of his good friends were gone. "The tree, Arbo?" "Put through a wood chipper." "The skeleton, T-Bone?" "Had all of his bones broken." "General Robot?" "Dismantled for spare parts. Oh it's good to be home, ain't it, Spyro?" Trigg then hugs the dragon, Spyro notices something around Trigg's neck. "Oh! Oooh! Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What is that?" He asked Trigg. "Oh, Hugo wanted me to give you this. He said that inside is the key to the greatest treasure in all of Skylands." Trigg said as he pulled the necklace off of his neck. "Ohh." Spyro said smiling. "May I keep it?" asked Trigg.

"Um, no, Trigg. I think I ought to honor Hugo's wishes." Spyro said. "Of course." Trigg understood. He then went ahead and put the necklace around Spyro's neck. "Come, Trigg. Let us leave this depressing foundation. We have much to do and less time to do it in." Spyro said. "Yes." Trigg agreed. Meanwhile, Gill was coming towards them apparently having finished putting out the fire. "Hey. Hey, Spyro, wait up." "Oh, well done, Gill." Spyro said proud of his friend. "Yeah, it was spreading fast, but I put it out." "Who's that?" Trigg asked wondering who the blue fish was. "Trigger Happy, I'd like you to meet Gill Grunt." Spyro said introducing his two friends.

"A grunt, here?" Trigg asked mishearing what Spyro said. "No, no. Not a grunt. Gill Grunt." Spyro verified. "Hey put it there." Gill said extending his fin. "How do you do?" Trigg asked accidentally putting one of his guns in Gill's 'happy place.' "I've been better." Gill groaned in a high voice. "What is that?" Spyro asked.

**"Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belongs to Activison and not me. Please Review!**


	4. Glumshanks, Cynder & Kaos

**Chapter 4. Glumshanks, Cynder, and Kaos**

A mole-like creature was running towards the three, screaming for help. "Help me! Help me! Ahh, save me! Save me!" This mole was white and had glasses on. His name was Diggs. "Looks like a runaway Molekin." Gill said as the mole clutched onto Spyro. "All right. Steady on. What's the matter?" Spyro asked the mole trying to calm him down. "They're after me." Diggs said pointing toward the forest.

"Who is?" Spyro wondered as he looked. Seven trolls on Cyclops Mammoths were headed towards them. Six of them were singing a fanfare while the one in the center was a green troll wearing a brown outfit. He's Glumshanks, Kaos' sidekick and Sheriff of Skylands. "Over that mole hand!" Demanded the troll. Spyro and his friends just looked at him. He groaned that he didn't get the sentence right.

"Hand over that mole." Glumshanks corrected himself. "Who demands it?" Spyro asked. "Glumshanks, the Sheriff of Skylands." Glumshanks introduced himself. "And what has the mole done?" Spyro wondered. "He was caught poaching in the master's forest. He "sheeped" to kill a master's dare." Glumshanks said but groaned that he said it wrong again. "Dared to kill a master's sheep." He corrected himself again.

"And this is an offense?" asked Spyro. "One punishable by death. Where have you been?" Glumshanks asked the dragon. "Fighting with Master Eon in the Crusades. Unfortunately, my father couldn't get me into the national guard." Spyro answered. "Whoa-oh!" Gill said as he and Trigg laughed at Spyro's response. Glumshanks sputtered as he was angered by what Spyro said.

"How dare you talk to me in that fashion? Who are you?" The troll snapped. "I am Spyro the dragon." Spyro said with a bow. "Oh, yes, yes, I've heard of you. They say you're pretty handy with your horns. Let's find out!" Glumshanks said as he took out his sword, but he only got the handle. Spyro then went over to Glumshanks' mammoth, and used one of his horns to cut the saddle. Turning Glumshanks upside down.

Gill laughed and snorted at Glumshanks' predicament. "I was angry at you before, dragon, but now I'm really peed off!" Glumshanks snapped. "Peed off? If I was that close to a mammoth's wiener, I'd be worried about getting peed _on._" Gill said as the others laughed. "You know, this wasn't a very smart thing for you to have done, dragon. I'll pay for this!" Glumshanks yelled.

Spyro's friends just nodded at him. Then he realized he said it wrong again. "You'll pay for this! Kill them!" The troll ordered. But then Spyro lowered his head and aimed one of his horns right at Glumshanks' throat. "Wait, I've...changed my mind." He said. "Wise decision. So until we meet again, have a safe journey." Spyro said as he turned Glumshanks' mammoth around and hit it with his horns, making it run fast.

Glumshanks yelled in pain every time his head hit the ground. "Mind the big rocks!" Spyro advised. The six trolls followed Glumshanks singing the fanfare again. "Shut up, you bloody fools!" The troll yelled. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." said Spyro as they were gone. Diggs then walked over and looked at Spyro. "Oh, thank you for saving me life, milord. I shall tell all that I see that there is one creature in Skylands who's not afraid to stand up to Glumshanks and his men." He said.

"Good. Tell them that. And tell them also that I vow to put an end to the injustice, right the wrongs, end the tyranny, restore the portals, protect the forest, introduce folk dancing, demand a four-day work week, and affordable health care for Mabus and Molekins." Spyro proclaimed. "Yes, yes. Good, good. Well, it's getting dark. I gotta go home alone now." Diggs explained.

"Right, right." Spyro understood. "Good-bye." Diggs said as he screamed and ran off towards the forest. Spyro and his friends just looked at him in confusion. "What an unusual creature." The dragon said.

Now we see a scene of a castle. Where we hear a female voice singing.

**Where is the one  
><strong>**That I love most of all  
>When will I hear him<br>Call Cynder, Cynder**

We get a close up toward a window. As the singing continues.

**He is the one  
>Who can make my life whole<br>Joyful forevermore**

We now see who is singing. It's a female dragon with violet-purple scales, a magenta underbelly, icy blue eyes, six white horns around her head, two on top and two on each side of her face, a pair of magenta wings, two silver bracers with spikes on her forelegs, an iron collar with spikes on her neck, and a silver arrowhead at the tip of her tail. She's Cynder, and she's in a bathtub, polishing her horns.

**I've waited so patiently  
>For a true love<br>When will he come for me  
>Where is he where is he, oh<strong>

Her singing is interrupted by breaking glass, she looks at the window and sees that a camera came through the glass. The camera backs out and she continues to sing and polish her horns.

**Where is the dragon  
>Who carries the key<br>When will he be  
>With his Cynder, Cynder<strong>

**I cannot wait  
>Till he sets my heart free<br>Oh, when will I know him  
>When will I see him<br>When will I hear him  
>Say Cynder, my love<strong>

When she's done singing, a figure comes into the bathroom. She's an elf-like creature with a blue face and is wearing a black robe all over her body so it looks like she's floating. She's Hex, Cynder's good friend. "Hurry up, my friend!" She said to the dragon. "You better get out of that tub before those things begin to rust." "All right, Hex." Cynder says as she comes out of the tub. As she's getting out we see she's wearing what looks like a pair of iron underwear. It's a chastity belt that the Undead Dragon King, Malefor put on her while she was under his control.

"Hurry, hurry, It's freezing." Hex says as she begins to dry Cynder off. She then gives the dragon a robe. "Button up. You're going to catch your death of cold. Oh these castles are so drafty." Hex then goes over and turns a lever, and a fire appears in the furnace. "Toasty warm." She says rubbing her hands. A bluebird arrives at the window, and Cynder sees this.

"Oh, Hex, look. A happy little bluebird." She says. "Hello." Cynder says as she raises her paw and the bluebird lands on it. "This means I must make a wish. I hope against hope, I wish against wish that the heavens bring me a kind, wonderful, gentle dragon who possesses the key to my..." Cynder then looks at her chastity belt, but she figures it's best not to mention it. "heart. Good-bye, my little friend." She says as the bluebird flys away. Hex then notices something.

"Ooh, that happy little bluebird has left a happy little doo-doo on your paw." She says as she spits into a rag and starts cleaning Cynder's paw. The dragon sighs as she wonders if she'll find him.

We now go to a scene where a door is being banged on. A troll opens it. And Glumshanks comes inside. "Lord Kaos, I must speak with you." He says. Then we see a short person with a bald head, black markings over his eyes, and is wearing a black cloak, He is Kaos the evil Portal Master. He has taken over since Master Eon went to go fight in the Crusades.

"All right, everybody. Later, later. See you later." Kaos says dismissing everyone. Glumshanks then goes over to Kaos' portal that he's standing on. "Master. I have news." The troll says. "What sort of news do you have? Not bad news, is it? You know I can't take bad news. The day started out so good. Had a good night's sleep. Had a good B.M. I don't want to hear any bad news. Now, what type of news is it?" Kaos wondered.

"Well, to be perfectly Frank, it's bad!" Glumshanks said honestly. "I knew it!" Kaos screamed as he knocked over a cup shattering it. "I knew it was bad news!" He wondered how he was going to take it. "Wait a minute, I have an idea. Maybe if you tell me the bad news in a good way, it won't sound so bad." Kaos suggested. "The bad- The bad news in a good way? Yes, I can do that. Bad news in a good way. Um- well here goes." Glumshanks said.

He then starts to laugh insanely. "Wait till you hear this. I just bumped into Spyro the dragon. He's back from the Crusades. You know, he just beat the daylights out of me and my men. He- He hates you, and he loves Master Eon. And-" Glumshanks started wheezing as he kept laughing. "He wants to see you hanged! You-" The troll kept laughing as he started snorting now.

"We're-We're-We're in an awful lot of trouble!" Glumshanks said as he continued to laugh. "What, are you crazy? Why are you laughing? This is terrible news!" Kaos snapped. "Well, I- I- you- you told me-" Glumshanks stuttered as he tried to explain. "I was just trying to soften the blow." "Well, you blew it." Kaos said bluntly. "This a knotty problem, Master, not easily solved." Glumshanks said. "Yes, you're right. What to do? What to do? What to do? Got it! My Dark Witch Minion!"

"The weird creature in the tower, the one who protects my future." Kaos said with confidence. "Oh, yes, your Dark Witch Minion." Glumshanks shuddered at the thought of her. "Is she ugly!"

** The characters from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Minion, Lightning Rod & Stealth Elf

**Chapter 5. Dark Witch Minion, Lightning Rod, and Stealth Elf.**

Kaos goes up to the tower to talk to his Dark Witch Minion. "Minion? Minion, where are you? I must talk with you! Minion! Minion!" He then turns around and sees her, the Evil Witch Minion looks similar to Cynder's friend Hex except she's pure black. "Oh, it's you. There's a new threat to my power. What can you tell me about Spyro the dragon?" He asked her.

"Spyro the dragon? Spyro the dragon. Let me see." The minion says as she starts putting things into a bowl. "Raven's egg, blood of a hen! Little bit more blood, yes. Eyeballs of a crocodile. Testicles of a newt. I guess he's a transsexual now!" She mixes all these ingredients and then puts them into a pan. "Spyro the dragon is handsome and brave. He seeks to restore the Core of Light. The little sod could be trouble." She warned.

"Are you certain?" Kaos asked. "Certain? You want certain, hire yourself a witch. I'm just your cook. Here. Eat this." Minion said as she put the mixed ingredients onto a plate next to Kaos. "Hmm, looks fabulous. Looks like a seder at Captain Dreadbeard's house." Kaos said as he began to eat whatever it was, then he spit it out.

"Such a common name, Minion. How did your family come by it?" Kaos wondered. "We changed it in the ninth century." She answered. "You mean you changed it to Minion?" He asked. "Yeah. Used to be Ivana Killya." She confirmed. "It's a good change. It's a good change. Now, what about this Spyro creature, huh? How can I stop him?" said Kaos.

"Maybe I could devise a magic potion, one that would make him unable to perform the slightest task. But in return, you must help me." Minion told him. "What, are you kidding? Name it. Anything you want." He said determined to get rid of Spyro. "Put in a good word for me with your friend, Glumshanks. I've got the hots for him. I keep a likeness of him in my boudoir." Minion said.

She then pulled a curtain revealing a statue of Glumshanks. Then she started flirting with it. "Oh. Ohh! Oh! Oh, Glumy! Glumy, Glumy, Glumy!" Kaos didn't know how this would work since he knew Glumshanks didn't like her. "I am amazed, to think a handsome blade like Glumshanks would ever want a creature like you."

Minion just huffed at Kaos' response. "Well, if you're gonna puncture my dreams, you can forget about my promise to help you." She snapped. "No, wait, wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait. Maybe if we got him drunk. _Very _drunk. You got a shot." Kaos said trying to get her hopes up. She giggled at this as we the statue of Glumshanks make this 'Oh, boy.' face. "Ooh, good!"

Meanwhile in the forest, Spyro, Gill, & Trigg are walking when they stop and see a bridge up ahead. There's a blue storm giant on a cloud that looks likes he's guarding the bridge. He's Lightning Rod. "Huddle up." Spyro said as he and his friends huddled. "Wait here. I'll go make sure it's safe." said the dragon as he made his way toward the bridge.

Spyro set foot on the bridge staring face to face with the storm giant. "I say, would you mind, awfully, getting out of the way?" He asked him. "I say, not until you pay the toll." The giant answered. "Toll? What toll?" The dragon wondered. "Well, the toll you pay for crossing me bridge." The giant confirmed. "I'm not paying any toll. This bridge is on my master's land. Well, it used to be my master's land." Spyro said.

Upon hearing that, the giant knew who he was. "Hey, you're- you're Spyro the dragon!" He happily said as he shook Spyro's paw. "And who might you be?" asked Spyro. "Oh, they call me Lightning Rod. Uh, but don't let my name fool you. In real life, I can conjure up a big thunderstorm." The giant introduced himself. "I'll take your word for it. Now let me pass." Spyro said as he walked right toward Lightning Rod, but he stopped him.

"Uh...no. Sorry, but a toll is a toll, and a roll is a roll, and if we don't get no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls. I made that up." Lightning Rod said with a small laugh. "It's very fascinating. I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you." Spyro proclaimed. "Oh, yeah. My pleasure. Stealth Elf!" He called. A green elf ninja with blue hair and a brown kerchief over her mouth came and gave Spyro a fighting stick.

"Thank you." Spyro said as he got the stick. "Hey, Trigg." Gill said. "Did you say 'Abe Drigg?'" Trigg asked mishearing what Gill said. "No, I ain't say Abe Drigg! I said hey, Trigg. Hold my gun, man." Gill said as he handed Trigg is harpoon gun and went over to where Spyro and Lightning Rod were. "Hey, Spyro, Spyro." Gill said. "Excuse me." Spyro said to Lightning Rod.

"No, excuse me. Hey, look, man. You don't have to do this. Look, this ain't exactly a big river. I'm on one side, see? I'm on the other side. I'm on the east bank. I'm on the west bank. It is not that critical." Gill explained as he was hopping from one side to the other. "Not the point. It's the principle of the thing." Spyro proclaimed. "Yeah." Lightning Rod said in agreement. "Nice knowing you." Gill said as he went on back over to where Trigg was.

Lightning Rod then took his stick and put it around the back of his neck making his muscles crack. He then held his stick as Spyro held his in his mouth as they began to fight. They were evenly matched until their sticks broke in two. They both threw one half away and continued fighting. They still fought evenly until Lightning Rod took a chance and hit one of Spyro's paws with his stick. Then their sticks broke in two again.

They again threw one half away, and continued to fight, still evenly matched. But then their sticks broke in two again. They each threw half of it out. Now their sticks were pretty small. They stayed in a fighting stance until Spyro whacked Lightning Rod's hand with his stick, then did it again, then did it again. Spyro then whacked Lightning Rod in the head and tripped him, causing him to lose his balance and fall in the water.

Spyro laughed until Lightning Rod was screaming for help. "Help me! I can't swim! I'm drowning! Oh, no, I'm drowning! Help me!" Spyro just had a 'What the heck?' look on his face because it was a really small and shallow river. He then went over and pulled Lightning Rod out of the water. "Help me! Help me! Help me! Oh, Gee! Oh, Gee!" Spyro then said, "There, there. You're all right now."

Lightning Rod then hugged Spyro tight making him unable to breathe. "Thank you, Spyro. You saved me life." The dragon then patted the giant's arm a few times. "What?" He asked. "Air!" Spyro gasped. Then Lightning Rod let him go.

"Sorry. There. I'm in your debit." He said to the dragon. "Think nothing of it." Spyro told him. "Hey y'all all right?" Gill asked as he went over to them. "Huh. Let me introduce you to my friends. That is Trigger Happy. And this is Gill Grunt." said Spyro. "Bless ya." Lightning Rod said as he thought Spyro sneezed. "That's my name, man. Gill Grunt." Gill explained. "Here, let me introduce you to my best friend, Stealth Elf." Lightning Rod said. "Stealth Elf is my first name. My full name is Stealth Elf the Life Skylander. I'm from Treetop Terrace." Stealth Elf introduced herself.

"She's deadly with her daggers." Lightning Rod told them. "Really? How's about a demonstration?" Spyro suggested. "Gladly." Stealth Elf said as she handed an arrow to Spyro. "All right, then. Fire an arrow straight at my heart." She said to the dragon. "Are you serious?" Spyro asked. "Absolutely." She said as she got her trusty cone-shaped daggers out. "Okay. Good-bye." Spyro said as he proceeded to spit out the arrow right at her, then she used her daggers to turn the arrow into a pile of sawdust like a buzzsaw.

"Hey, what part of Treetop Terrace are you from? South Central?" Gill asked Stealth Elf as she blew on her daggers and put them in her skirt cutting it and making it fall. She picked up both her daggers and her skirt saying, "Well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet." "I see." said Spyro. "I'm sorry 'bout the toll thing, Spyro. I mean, it's Kaos. He's taken our homes and everything we own. We've nothin' left." Lightining Rod said sadly.

"Not to worry, Lightning Rod. Even as we speak, I'm forming a plan to make trouble for Kaos and Glumshanks. Tonight, I'll crash their party and serve warning that there are those who will fight to rid Skylands of their tyranny." Spyro proudly said. "Good! We'll join you!" Lightning Rod said as the others cheered in agreement. "No, no, no, no. I can't risk the lives of others. One Skylander can get in more easily than half a dozen." said Spyro.

"Well, I must be off. Fare thee well. I'll see thee upon my return." Spyro said to his friends getting ready to leave. "All right, man. Peace, bro. Take it easy." Gill said, his fin bumping Spyro's paw. "Thanks." Spyro told his friend. Then as Spyro began to take off flying he tripped and landed flat on his back. "Man, dragons can't jump." Gill said in disappointment.

**The characters of "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Crashing the Party

**Chapter 6. Crashing the Party.**

That night, several creatures are entering the castle for the party. A troll takes a mammoth while a woman takes tickets. "Ah, here you are, son." "Your ticket, sir." The troll takes this mammoth and uses a rack to "park" him.

Inside we see Kaos and Glumshanks watching a mime for entertainment. Kaos begins to yawn and Glumshanks knows it's getting boring. "Kill him!" He said. As trolls seized the mime. Kaos stopped them. "No, wait. You know, a mime...is a terrible thing to waste." He told Glumshanks. "Let him go." Glumshanks decided. Now we see Cynder coming down a set of stairs. Many creatures compliment her on how beautiful she is. "Lovely chest." "Good evening, Cynder." "Cynder." The creatures watch her go by in awe as she makes her way to the table where Kaos and Glumshanks are at.

"Cynder, you know my trusty friend, Glumshanks." Kaos said to her."You look ravishing, my dear." The troll said obviously smitten with the dragon. He then walked over to her. "Please allow me to help you to your seat." Glumshanks said as he took Cynder's paw as she sat down. The troll kisses her paw as she has a shocked look on her face. "I must say that Lord Kaos has spared no expense for tonight's party. We have exotic foods from across the islands. Drumsticks, pretzels, and dates. Would you care for a date?" Glumshanks asked Cynder handing her the plate of dates.

"Yes, thank you." Cynder said attempting to take one. "How 'bout next Thursday?" Glumshanks laughed taking the plate from her cause he was referring to going out. Then the entrance doors are opened, crushing two trolls. Spyro comes in with a dead sheep on his back. "Good evening." He said. "That's- That's him! That's the dragon!" Glumshanks told Kaos. The creatures looked on in awe. As Spyro made his way to the table where Kaos was sitting the trolls groan as the doors close again.

Spyro finally arrived at the table. "Greetings, Kaos." Spyro said as he placed the sheep on the table. "_Traif_." Kaos said under his breath. "A present for you and your guests." Spyro happily said. "That's a wild boar." said Glumshanks."No, no, that's a wild sheep. _That's_ a wild bore." Spyro said, referring to Kaos. Kaos then slammed his hand down, smiling. "Funny! Very amusing. So you're Spyro the dragon, huh?" Kaos wondered. Spyro confirmed this as he bowed his head. Then he heard Cynder sighing. "I've heard so much about you." She said to Spyro. "And you are?" Spyro asked her. "Cynder." The dragon introduced herself. "Ah, Cynder. Rumors of your beauty have traveled far and wide, yet I see they hardly do you justice."

Spyro told her as he kissed her paw. "Oh!" Cynder said as she was obviously charmed by what Spyro said. "Quite a smoothy. He's definitely a smoothy." Kaos said. Glumshanks sputtered and pulled Cynder's paw away from Spyro. "Enough! Master illegal forest to sheep wild kill in it a is!" He yelled. "What?" Spyro and Cynder asked him simultaneously. "I mean, don't you know it is illegal to kill a wild sheep in the master's forest?" Glumshanks corrected himself. "Is it not also illegal to sit on the master's portal and usurp his power in his absence?" Spyro pointed out as he ate a date. The guests gasped at what he said. "Careful, Spyro. You go too far." Kaos warned him.

"I've only just begun. I've come to warn you that if you do not stop levying these evil taxes, I shall lead the good creatures of Skylands in a revolt against you." Spyro proclaimed. "And why should the creatures listen to you?" Kaos asked him. "Because, unlike some other Spyro the dragons, I can speak with an English accent." Spyro smiled. "Oh!" Cynder said as she is charmed by Spyro again. Kaos was irritated with Spyro now. "To tell you the truth, this guy is starting to get on my _nerves!_" He snapped. "Worry not, Lord Kaos. I shall dispose of this winged upstart." Glumshanks said as he made his way over to Spyro.

"I challenge you to a duel." Glumshanks said taking a glove and slapping Spyro's face with it. Spyro then picked up an iron gauntlet that was on the table and smacked Glumshanks upside the head with it. "I accept." He said. Glumshanks then groaned for a bit as the shot really hurt. "Whoa! That's going to cost you, dragon." He snapped. "Please, put it on my bill." Spyro said with sarcasm. "So it's come down to this, has it? A fight to the death. _Mano a mano,_ troll to dragon, just you and me and my..._guards!_" Glumshanks yelled. Then the trolls proceeded to fight Spyro. The dragon went into battle mode as he charged some trolls over the table were Kaos was sitting.

"Ooh! Check, please. Table one." Kaos said as he began to lay low during the fight. The trolls led Spyro up the stairs as he held them at bay with his fireballs. "Ha!" Spyro said as he startled them. Then he saw that a chandelier was over them. He used his claws to cut a rope thinking the chandelier would land on them. But he miscalculated and the chandelier hit him instead. Making him fall to the ground. Cynder gasped as the trolls just laughed at him. Then the doors burst open as Gill, Trigg, Lightning Rod and Stealth Elf came along to help their friend. "Uh. Ooh. Ah." Kaos said as he knew there was more trouble coming. Trigg let out a battle cry as the four of them ran in separate directions. "Let's get out of here!" A woman said as creatures ran out screaming cause they didn't want to get hurt during the fight.

Spyro and his friends were doing really good against the trolls. "Oh." Cynder said quietly as she was concerned for Spyro's safety. After Spyro singed one troll he slid down the stairrail and then fought another troll. "Uhh." Kaos said as he was hiding behind the sheep that Spyro brought. Stealth Elf dashed through trolls with her daggers while Lightning Rod was fighting a troll with his storm clouds. The citizens were getting a good look at the battle. It looked like Spyro and the others were winning. Spyro singed a troll as Trigg came up to him with a bowl of water. "Refreshment, Spyro." "Ah, thank you, Trigg." Spyro said. As he was drinking he was using his tail to fight a troll behind him. "Sounds like we're winning, Spyro." Trigg said with confidence.

"Indeed, we are. Carry on." Spyro said as he was finished with his drink. "Right you are." Trigg said as he waved his guns around. Meanwhile Kaos was still hiding behind the sheep as Glumshanks approached him. "Save me, save me. Hurt them, hurt them!" He said. "Yes, save them, save them. Hurt you, hurt you, I've got it." Glumshanks said backwards. "Ohh!" Kaos screamed. Trigg screamed as he was just shooting his guns at a wooden pole. A troll had Spyro pinned down as the dragon managed to grab a watermelon slice. "Care for some dessert?" He asked as he shoved the fruit into the troll's face. Then he saw some trolls aiming arrows at him so he ducked under the table. Then he noticed that Cynder was underneath the table right next to him.

"Cynder! Do you believe in...love at first sight?" He asked her. "Depends on what you're looking at." She replied with a sigh. "Well?" He wondered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cynder said as they were about to kiss. Before they could, a troll interrupted them, and Spyro used a fireball to singe his leg. "Ohh!" The troll screamed in pain. "To be continued." Spyro said as he got out from under the table. Hex crawled under the table and was relieved when she found Cynder. "Cynder, I'm so glad I found you. Come on. This party's getting rough." "Hyah!" Spyro said as he started fighting off more trolls. Meanwhile, Trigg was still shooting the same pole he was shooting at before, only now the pole was thinner thanks to Trigg's blasts. When he was finally done, he panted and was spitting out sawdust.

Spyro was at the top of the stairs when a troll was just about to shoot an arrow at him. Stealth Elf saw this and threw her daggers at it, pinning him to the wooden door. Then she punched him, knocking him out, and pulled her daggers out. Then she turned around to the viewer. "Am I good? I'm good." She said. "Bar the doors! Don't let them get away. Surround the great hall." Glumshanks ordered finally having enough. "Now you're talkin'." Kaos said. Trolls went over to shut the doors and put a wooden beam over it so Spyro and friends were unable to escape. Then a bunch of trolls wearing metal armor came out and began to surround the room. Their armor was clanging really loudly.

"I hope it's worth the noise!" Kaos groaned covering his ears. As the armored trolls got into position. The trolls with swords began to surround Gill, Trigg, Lightning Rod, and Stealth Elf. Spyro was still at the top of the stairs, thinking about what to do. He then thought of something and climbed on top of the stairrail. "We've got him. We've got him." Kaos said smiling. Spyro then looked down and said, "Aha, right height." He then took off in flight as Cynder, Hex, Kaos and Glumshanks watched him. He flew over and headbutted one of the armored trolls, knocking out all of the trolls with swords and the trolls in armor fell down one by one like dominoes.

When the last armored troll fell down, Cynder, Hex, and some creatures began clapping and cheering. Spyro then joined his friends at the entrance. "Look at this. We went from royalty to recycling." Kaos said sadly looking at all the mess. "Lightning Rod, would you get the door?" asked Spyro. "Yeah, I'll try." said the storm giant as he went over and tried to lift the wooden beam off the doors. "Well, it's been a wonderful party, and we'd love to stay and all that, but, um, I'm afraid we really must dash, so ta-ta." Spyro said. Then he, Trigg, Gill, and Stealth Elf ducked while Lightning Rod hurled the wooden beam at the trolls sending them crashing to the ground. They got up and prepared to leave. Spyro raised his paw and blew a kiss at Cynder. She tried to return the favor, but Hex stopped her. "No, no, no." She said to the dragon. Spyro then waved good-bye with his tail and left the castle with his friends.

Now we see Spyro and his friends at the Ruins with a bunch of other creatures. "I sent word throughout Skylands that each island should send the most powerful creatures they have. These are them." Lightning Rod told Spyro. They didn't look too impressive. One creature was a lava monster burping. His name is Eruptor. "Hmm, we're in a lot of trouble." Spyro said as he got up onto the rock looking at all the creatures. "Good creatures who have traveled from islands near and far, lend me your ears." Spyro said. Some of them literally took their ears off and threw them at the dragon. "That's disgusting." Spyro snapped. "Hear me! The likes of Kaos and Glumshanks must be stopped. Stopped from taxing us into poverty, from taking from us what is rightfully ours." All the creatures muttered in agreement.

"If we stand up to them, all together as one, we can win the day!" Spyro proclaimed. Then he did his best Winston Churchill impression. Putting one of his paws on his heart. "We shall go on to the end, we shall not flag or fail. We shall fight on the seas and oceans. We shall defend our isle, whatever the cost may be. We shall never surrender. Then they shall say of us, 'Never have so many owed so much to so few.'" He finished as all the creatures started sleeping. "That was beautiful. What's going on?" asked Trigg. "They're asleep." Gill told him. He then went over to Spyro. "Hey, man. Tough room. Why don't you let me give it a try?" Gill suggested. "Okay." said Spyro as he stepped aside as Gill went over to the end of the rock and put a pair of glasses on. "Look at yourselves! Go ahead. Take a look around." Gill started as the creatures woke up.

"Oh, creatures of Skylands, you've been had! Hoodwinked! Bamboozled! Run amok. We didn't land on The Ruins. The Ruins landed on us!" Gill finished up, then he took off the glasses as the creatures were now cheering in approval. "Very good." Spyro said to his friend. "Got 'em all warmed up." Gill said as they pumped their fin and paw together. Spyro then went to end of the rock again. "Brother Gill is right, and I say we fight back!" The creatures yelled in agreement. "Are you with me, yea or nay?" Spyro asked. "Which one means yes?" asked Eruptor. "Yea." Spyro said rolling his eyes. "YEA!" yelled the creatures. They were now going to defend Skylands. These creatures would be now known as "The Skylanders."

**The characters of "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belongs to Activison and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. New Allies & New Enemies

**Chapter 7. Training, The Weapon, Batterson, The Plan.**

The next morning, the Skylanders were in line ready for their training. Spyro is holding a clipboard while his friends hand out their powers and upgrades. "Skylanders, grab your powers and upgrades and prepare for the training sequence." Spyro announced. "All right, Skylanders, grab your hats, legendary treasures, treasure chests, story scrolls, and soul gems." Trigg said.

"Now, Skylanders, the object of this exercise is to hit the target." Spyro explained. Then he spit out a fireball singing one of the targets. "All right?" Then the Skylanders tried it out for themselves but they were having trouble. An elf archer called Flameslinger couldn't even reach his arrows. Spyro looked on in disapproval wondering how they were gonna help him out.

A unicorn-like dragon called Whirlwind tried to fire a rainbow ball, but it hit her in the face. Flameslinger tried to use his fire arrows, but his hand slipped and his bow hit his face. A skeleton knight called Chop Chop tried to use his sword, but he dropped it. A green dinosaur called Dino-Rang tried to use his boomerangs, but they went backwards and hit a tree named Stump Smash, making him scream.

A shaman called Voodood tried to use his axe, but it broke in two. And a robotic train called Drill Sergeant tried to use his drills, but he got them stuck in the ground. Then Spyro decided to test their speed. "Now, Skylanders, I want you to keep your eye on Stealth Elf and do exactly as she does." Stealth Elf then let out a little war cry and ran over to a dummy troll, using her daggers to knock it over.

"Yeah!" Lightning Rod said. "Very good. Well done, Stealth Elf." Spyro said. "Right!" Trigg smiled. "All right, Stealth Elf!" Lightning Rod smiled. "That's not so hard. We could do that." said a grub worm named Wrecking Ball. "Piece of cake." said a rock dragon named Bash in agreement. All the others agreed too.

Stealth Elf then went over to where Spyro was and he gave her a treat for her good work. "Good girl. Ready, Skylanders?" Spyro asked. Then he gave the signal. "Charge!" They then all ran toward the dummies, but they all got knocked over when they reached them. They all groaned when they were on the ground. Spyro just grabbed his head in frustration. How was this gonna work? "Spyro, man, maybe we should take the dummies into battle." Gill suggested. Spyro laughed at his friend's remark. Then he began to think that maybe that could work.

Meanwhile, Glumshanks was looking for Kaos and found him in the bathtub. "Master? I must speak with you." He said. There were four Drow blowing bubbles into Kaos' tub like it was a jacuzzi. Then he began smelling. "What are you smelling? These aren't my bubbles. They're from the pipes." Kaos confirmed. "Lord Kaos, I have terrible news." Glumshanks said. "What?" Kaos asked. "The 'strucken' has 'dragged' again." The troll said backwards. "What?" Kaos asked not understanding him. "The dragon has struck again." Glumshanks corrected himself. "I'm gonna need privacy, so you guys can blow." Kaos said to the Drow. They then blew harder into the tub. "Not blow. Blow!" Kaos said pointing backwards.

The Drow then left. "I'm so depressed." Kaos said. "Lord Kaos, come with me, and I will show you something that will make you very happy." Glumshanks said to his master. "Fetch the master's robe!" He yelled. "Lord Kaos? Stop me if I'm wrong about this, but wasn't your mole...on the other side?" He asked. "I have a mole?" Kaos wondered.

Outside we see what looks like a large catapult. "What is it?" Kaos asked. "It's what we've named a stealth catapult. We've been working on it secretly for months." Glumshanks explained. "It can hurl one of these heavy boulders, _undetected, _over a hundred yards, completely destroying anything it hits." He finished. "Wow! How does it work?" Kaos wondered. "It's quite simple. You just take one of these heavy rocks, put it here where I'm sitting, and then pull on that lever." Glumshanks instructed. "You mean, like this?" Kaos asked as he pulled the lever, hurling Glumshanks into the sky. He was screaming as he was flying.

Then we see Evil Witch Minion on her bed, praying. "Oh, dear Lord, if you see fit to send me my one true love-" She was interrupted when Glumshanks crashed through the roof. Minion looked up and said, "Thank you!" The troll then looked on in horror as Minion started to get on top of him. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Here! Let me work my magic on you!" She said as she was on top of him. Glumshanks then tried to get away. "No, no! I've got a headache. I've got a headache." He said as he got off the bed and ran. "Where are you going? Oh, bugger!" Minion sighed. "I was that close." She said putting two of her fingers close together. "I touched it."

Meanwhile, at the Ruins, a white mole and a blue ghost are pulling a wagon full of pies. Then the mole notices that the ghost is floating from side to side. The mole's name is Batterson, while the ghost's name is Gallant. "I don't like the way you're floating. You've been into the blueberry cream pies again. You pig! You greedy ghost, you." Batterson told him. Then they have to stop cause they see the Skylanders and Spyro standing on a rock. "Whoa, Gallant, whoa." Batterson said. "Halt there, friend. You've just entered the territory of Spyro and the Skylanders." Spyro told him. Batterson looked at all of them. Then he waved his hand in a certain way. _"Faigelehs?" _He asked.

The Skylanders groaned in disgust at his response. "No, no, no, no. We're straight, just Skylanders." Spyro confirmed. _"Azoy? _And who might you be, with the exceptionally large wings on your back?" Batterson asked the dragon. "I am Spyro the dragon." Spyro introduced himself. "Spyro the dragon? I've just come from Cynder, the dragoness whose heart you stole, you prince of thieves, you." Batterson grinned at him. Spyro then went over to the mole. "I knew her mother and father before her egg was stolen by Malefor's forces. Volts and Lightning the dragon. You were meant for each other, you and Cynder. What a combination! Magic and Undead. You can't miss." Batterson said.

"And who are you, sir?" Spyro asked. "I am Batterson, purveyor of blueberry cream pies and _mohel _extraordinaire." The mole introduced himself. "Hello, Batterson." said the Skylanders. "Hello, creatures." Batterson said tipping his chef hat. _"Mohel. _Don't believe I've ever heard of that profession." Spyro said. _"Mohel? _He's a very important guy. He makes circumcisions." Batterson explained. "What, pray tell, sir, is a circumcision?" asked Stealth Elf. "Oh, it's the latest rage. The ladies love it." The mole explained. "I want one!" Stealth Elf said. "I'll take two." Lightning Rod said. "Put me down, too. I'm getting one." said Gill."I'm game. How's it done?" asked Spyro.

"It's a snap. I take my little machine." Batterson said as he got out what looked like a small guillotine. "I take your little thing, see?" He said as he got out a blueberry. "I put it into this little hole here, and...nip the tip!" He finished as he cut the blueberry in half. The Skylanders groaned now knowing what it was. "Who's first?" Batterson asked. "I changed me mind." Lightning Rod said. "I forgot, man. I already got one." said Gill. "Question?" Trigg said. "I gotta work with a much younger crowd." Batterson said in disbelief. "Batterson, you seem to be on the side of good. Will you join us and share with us some of your wisdom, some of your counsel, and, uh, perhaps...some of your pies?" asked Spyro.

The Skylanders laughed at the word 'pies.' "Wisdom and counsel, that's easy. But these are blueberry cream pies. They're only used to bless things." Batterson explained. The Skylanders all agreed in disapproval. "Wait a minute! There's things here- there's trees, there's rocks, there's birds, there's squirrels. Come on! We'll bless them all until we get all filled up! Join me!" Batterson cried out. All the Skylanders cheered for their new ally. "Let's hear it for Batterson!" yelled Spyro as the Skylanders then helped Batterson out with the pies.

Now we see Glumshanks talking with a pure black lava monster. "Good evening, Evil Eruptor." said the troll. "Mmm. _Buona sera. Buona sera." _Evil Eruptor says as he rubs his head. "Yes. It was, uh, good of you come at such short notice. And all the way from Lava Lakes Railway." Glumshanks said. "Well, it is quite a walk." Evil Eruptor said. "Yes, but you do realize that Lord Kaos expressly commanded this to be a secret meeting? I mean, who are these creatures?" asked Glumshanks. "These are my trusted associates. On my right, Evil Pyro Archer. On my left, Evil Phoenix Dragon." Evil Eruptor said. These are all Kaos' fire minions. Evil Phoenix Dragon got up from his seat and said, "We thank you for inviting us on the day of your daughter's wedding. I hope her first child is a masculine child."

"Shut up. We didn't even have our meeting yet." Evil Eruptor snapped. "Oh, yeah." said Evil Phoenix Dragon. "Oh, yeah. All right. I understand that you've been bothered by this fruit, Spyro. That you want Spyro rubbed out, eliminated, maybe even killed." said Evil Eruptor. "Yes. You put it succinctly." said Glumshanks. "Suck what?" Evil Eruptor asked not fully understanding. "Succinctly. It means perfectly." Glumshanks explained. "Oh, yeah. Well I knew that." Evil Eruptor says as he picks up some peanuts and crushes them.

"Excuse me, Evil Eruptor. Your Chompy seems limp." Glumshanks said noticing the Chompy in Evil Eruptor's arm. "At my age, you know, sometimes- Oh, oh, my Chompy. Oh! No. Nah, he's just sleeping. Charlie. Charlie. Oh, Charlie. Charlie, I could've been somebody. I could've been a contender. You know, Charlie's- Charlie's got bad breath." Evil Eruptor said.

Then the Chompy made a mess on him. "Oh! He got excited, you know. Come over here, Evil Pyro Archer." Evil Eruptor said as he rubbed the mess on Evil Pyro Archer. "Now, normally I would be happy to be of service to you, but there is something that weighs very heavily on my heart. In the years that we have been Kaos' fire minions, never once have you invited me to your home for coffee and cake or ganool, something, you know." Evil Eruptor explained.

"A 'guh-what'?" asked Glumshanks. "A ganool. It's a pastry with stuffing. And it's got sprinkles on it. Mmm." Evil Eruptor explains. But it's now hard to understand him. "Excuse me. I don't understand a word you're saying." Glumshanks said honestly. "I just came back from the dentist, and they left in the cotton balls." Evil Eruptor said taking two cotton balls out of his mouth. He handed them over to Evil Phoenix Dragon.

"I will take these cotton balls from you with my paw and put them under my wing." said Evil Phoenix Dragon. "Yeah, whatever." Evil Eruptor said ignoring what he just said. "You know, your other associate says very little." Glumshanks said referring to Evil Pyro Archer. "Well, my other associate says nothing." said Evil Eruptor. "Why is that?" Glumshanks wondered.

"Because my enemy cut out his tongue." Evil Eruptor explained. "Good grief! Why?" Glumshanks asked. "Well, 'cause he went like this." Then he blubbered really loudly. "And he didn't like it, so he cut out his tongue. Come over here. Go like this." Evil Eruptor says to Evil Pyro Archer as he clicked his own tongue. Then he laughed. "He can't do it. I love to tease him!" Evil Eruptor said as he continued to laugh.

"Tell me, Evil Eruptor." Glumshanks said. "Yeah, that's me, what?" said the black lava monster. "What do you intend to do about Spyro?" asked the troll. "Listen to this, I got an idea. Tomorrow- Tomorrow you're gonna have your Skylands fun and games. You'll make the most important event the fire breathing contest. Spyro will not be able to resist." explained Evil Eruptor. "Why is that?" Glumshanks wondered.

"We'll make him an offer he can't refuse." said Evil Phoenix Dragon. "I was just gonna say that." Evil Eruptor said as he threw peanuts at Evil Phoenix Dragon. Then Glumshanks slammed his hands on the table. "That's brilliant!" The troll exclaimed. "Thank you." said the dark lava monster. "But-" Glumshanks said. "What?" asked Evil Eruptor. "You do realize that Spyro is the finest fire-breather in Skylands?" Glumshanks said. "Oh, no. Don't you understand? Evil Phoenix Dragon is good, better, best. Show him your fire-breathing medals." Evil Eruptor said to Evil Phoenix Dragon. He raised his wings to reveal a lot of medals. "Tah-dah!" said Evil Eruptor. "Wowee!" Glumshanks said, really impressed.

"See? I couldn't have said it better myself. Now Evil Phoenix Dragon beats Spyro at the fire breathing contest, and then Evil Pyro Archer makes Spyro no more." Evil Eruptor says as Evil Pyro Archer got out his bow. "No more?" asked Glumshanks. "All right, you want plain English? Spyro is gonna be dead. D-E-D. Dead." said Evil Eruptor as he toasted Glumshanks.

Then all four of the creatures laughed as they had a good feeling that their plan was gonna work.

**All the characters from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Two Excellent Songs

**Chapter 8. Two excellent songs.**

In another part of the castle, Cynder heard everything about the plan and gasped. She knew she had to warn Spyro. She then went into her room, clapped on the lights, and went over to the bed where Hex was sleeping. "Hex? Hex, wake up! There's a foul plot afoot." Cynder told her as Hex woke up. "It's not my feet. I don't use them." Hex pointed out.

"No, no, no. Kaos and Glumshanks have hired creatures to kill Spyro. We must warn him immediately! Cynder said as she ran towards the window but Hex stopped her. "Wait, Cynder! If Kaos should see us-" Hex warned her. "You're right. We'll go out the back." Cynder said. "Right." Hex agreed. Cynder then went out to another window and then took off in flight.

"Hex, I'm going on ahead. Catch me up. I'm coming Spyro." Cynder said as she flew towards the Ruins. Then Hex tried to go after her, but when she tried to take off in flight, she fell off the balcony hard. She then realized that she couldn't fly, she could only float. "Ooh, If I am smart, I won't ever do that again." She said to herself. So she decided to follow Cynder from the ground. She saw her in the sky and followed her to the Ruins, where Spyro was.

At the Ruins, Trigg is standing on a lookout. Trying to see if he could see anything. Spyro walked over to the lookout and saw Trigg up there. "Trigg, what are you doing up there?" He asked. "Guessing. I guess no one's coming." Trigg replied. "Please come down from there. Twit." Spyro said as he walked away.

"Well, I guess there's a ladder around here somewhere. Oh. Here we are. Right." Trigg said as he spotted a ladder to get down. But he doesn't see that he knocks the ladder over as he went underneath the lookout. He then turns around and wonders where the ladder is. "Oh, no." He says as he falls to the ground. He brushes himself off and then realizes something. "I can see!" He said happily as he ran right into a tree.

"No, I was wrong." Trigg says as he started walking away from the lookout. Meanwhile, Lightning Rod and Stealth Elf were just changing into their tights. "Blimey, these are hard to get on. Let's face it. You gotta be a Skylander to wear tights." Lightning Rod says as he's straightening his tights. "Stealth Elf, how are me seams?" He asks her. "Perfect." She says to him. "Every time." Lightning Rod says with a chuckle. They then do a high-five as some other Skylanders join them.

**We're Skylanders**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**We roam around the Ruins looking for fights**

**We're Skylanders**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**We rob from the rich** **and give to the poor**

**That's right!**

**We may look like sissies**

**But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights**

Then Trigg punches Stealth Elf, symbolizing what they just said.

**We're Skylanders**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**Always on guard defending the creature's rights**

Then they all get together and do the "cancan" while singing the song. When they're done they continue to sing the song while the Skylanders run behind Gill, Lightning Rod, Trigg, and Stealth Elf.

**We're Skylanders**

**Mighty Skylanders!**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**Yes!**

**We roam around the Ruins** **looking for fights**

**We're Skylanders**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**We rob from the rich and give to the poor**

**That's right!**

**We may look like pansies**

**But don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights**

Trigg then punches Lightning Rod, again symbolizing what they just said.

**We're Skylanders**

**We're Skylanders in tights**

**Tight tights!**

**Always on guard** **defending the creature's rights**

**When you're in a fix** **just call for the Skylanders in tights**

**We're butch!**

Cynder comes in for a landing at the Ruins with Hex close behind her. The Skylanders notice them and Spyro comes over. "Cynder!" He says. He put his head together with hers, happy to see her. Lightning Rod then goes over to Hex. "Here. Allow me." He says. "Oh, thank you." Hex says as Lightning Rod takes her in his arms, but he suddenly tips over.

Now Hex was on top of Lightning Rod. "You are so sweet. Is there anything I can do for you?" She said to him. "Yeah. You can get off me." He said kind of desperately. Hex then makes his head thump. "Lightning Rod!" Spyro said a little sternly. "I panicked." The storm giant said as Stealth Elf helped him up.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked Cynder. "I have come to warn you. Kaos and Glumshanks have hired creatures to kill you at the fair tomorrow! You mustn't go!" She said to him. "That's easy. I won't." Spyro told her. "Oh, I'm so happy. They were going to try to lure you there by having a fire-breathing contest." Cynder said as they were about to kiss, but Spyro backed away.

"A fire-breathing contest?" Spyro wondered putting his paw to his chin. "Their fire-breather is unbeatable." Cynder said. "Really?" He asked. "Spyro, promise you won't go." Cynder begged him. "All right, I promise you won't go." Spyro said. "Thank you." Cynder said, then she looked confused at what Spyro just said.

"Hey, wait a minute, Spyro. You said that-" Gill said as Spyro was kissing Cynder's paw. "Cool it." Spyro said to his friend. "Chill." Gill said. Then Spyro took Cynder's paw. "Come, my dear." He said taking her over to a clearing by the water where there was a campfire. "The night is young, and you're so beautiful. B-flat." Spyro said as he began to sing.

**The night is young**

**And you're so beautiful**

**Here among the shadows**

**Beautiful lady **

**Open your heart**

We then see Spyro and Cynder's shadows on a sheet as the Skylanders began to sit down and listen to Spyro sing.

**The scene is set**

**The breezes sing of it**

**Can't you get into the swing of it **

**Lady**

**When do we start**

Spyro's friends then pretend to be backup like a barbershop quartet.

**When the lady is kissable**

**And the evening is cool**

**Any dream is permissible**

**In the heart of a fool**

They continue to sing backup as Spyro clutches his stomach, and Cynder gasps.

**The moon is high**

**And you're so glamorous**

**And if I seem over-amorous**

**Lady**

The backup continues as Spyro grabs Cynder and he sings right into her face and it looks like wind is blowing hard in Cynder's face.

**What can I do**

**The night is young**

**And I'm in love**

**With**

The Skylanders gasp as it looks like Spyro's 'happy place' is rising up and sticking out.

**You**

They applaud and wolf-whistle at the performance. Then Spyro pulls down the sheet, and he and Cynder chuckle in embarrassment as Spyro's 'happy place' was just his tail. The Skylanders groan as Spyro takes Cynder over by a tree.

"Oh, my dearest. I'm ready for that kiss now." Spyro says as he tries to kiss her, but Cynder stops him. "But first I must warn you. It could only be a kiss, for I am a virgin and could never go all the way." Cynder explained. "But-" Spyro began to say but Cynder interrupts him. "Unless, of course, I were married. Or if a dragon pledged his endless love to me." "Yes-" Spyro tried to talk again, but Cynder interrupted him again.

"Or if I knew that he desperately cared for me, or if he were really cute." Cynder finished. "But, my darling, you're shivering. Are you cold? What are you wearing underneath that cape?" Spyro asked her. "Practically nothing." She confirmed. Spyro then went over to hug her, but then we hear a large clanging sound. "Oh, except that. I forgot to tell you about my chastity belt. It's an Everlast." Cynder says. "I'll bet." Spyro said with a moan. "Oh, darling. Don't despair. For it was written on a scroll, 'One day he who is destined for me shall be endowed with the magical key that will bring an end to my virginity.'" Cynder finishes.

"Oh, Cynder! If only 'twere me." Spyro said to her. "Oh, if it 'twere you 'twould be 'twerrific.'" Cynder said as she was about to kiss Spyro, but Hex stopped them. "Hey! No ding-ding without the wedding ring." She said. They were gonna kiss again, but Hex stops them again. "Bup, bup, bup, bup, bup." She said. Then Cynder thought it was now time to head back.

She spread her wings ready to take flight. "Good-bye, my dearest." Spyro waved at his love. She waved back then took off into the air. Hex was right behind her. "Toodle-oo." Spyro said. Then he said 'good-bye' in French, then in German, then in Italian, then in Chinese.

**The two songs in this chapter are my most favorite part of the movie. It was fun writing it. The characters of "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Contest, Under Arrest

**Chapter 9. The Contest, Under Arrest**

We now see a sign that says 'Annual Skylands Fair featuring Royal Fire-Breathing Contest.' Many Mabu and Molekin are entering. Then we see Spyro's friends disguised as women except Stealth Elf but she's in disguise too. "Time out, time out." Gill says making them stop. "What is wrong?" Stealth Elf asks him. "I should have never worn these shoes! They just don't match my purse." Gill says to them. Stealth Elf then notices that Trigg is wearing his fake boobs vertically. "Trigg, fix your boobs." She tells him. "What?" Trigg wondered. "You look like a bleeding Picasso." She said as Trigg notices she's right. "Oh! Goodness gracious." Trigg says as he starts to put his boobs in the right spot.

Then we see a troll throwing peanuts to the citizens. "Peanuts! Peanut power here. Hey, poor man's lunch there. Hey, you. Shell game here." Then we see Kaos and two Drow are blowing a fanfare right into his ears. He moans when they're done. Then one of the Drow puts down the trumpet and says, "The royal fire-breathing contest is about to begin! Fire-breathers, take your places." The crowd cheers as we see the contestants chattering. Kaos turns to Glumshanks wondering about their plan. "Are we...prepared?" He asks him. "Master." Glumshanks says pointing to a nearby tower. Evil Pyro Archer is in the 'Royal Folio Depository' and he puts a fire arrow on his bow. Then looks back outside. "Oh, that's good. That's good." Kaos says confident about all this.

"Fire-breathers to the line!" The Drow shouts as all the contestants power up their fire. One of the contestants is a bearded dragon with a cape, but it's Spyro in disguise. "Ready. Aim. Wait for it. Fire!" The Drow shouts as the creatures all breathe out fireballs but only two targets get singed. "The two creatures that hit their targets can stay. The rest of you creatures can bugger off." The Drow says. All the contestants leave except for the bearded dragon and Evil Phoenix Dragon. Glumshanks then tells Kaos what he's thinking. "There he is. The bearded one is the dragon." Kaos isn't really sure. "Are you sure? He looks like Mark Twain." He says. The Drow then says, "The bearded one may go first." He then breathes a big fireball which singes the target.

Everyone cheers for him as Glumshanks says, "Well done, Spyro the dragon." Cynder and Hex looked surprised as Spyro then takes off his disguise. The crowd then starts whooping then Hex and Cynder whoop softly. Spyro's friends then see that he revealed himself. "He's crazy. We gotta stop him." Lightning Rod says. They try to go over where Spyro is but some trolls stop them. "Sorry, ladies. This is the royal entrance. You'll have to go around the other way." One of them says pointing to where they need to go. Kaos is frustrated that Glumshanks exposed Spyro. "Look what you've done. You idiot! Now he's even more of a hero the creatures." He snapped. "Evil Phoenix Dragon still has a shot." Glumshanks said. "But he completely singed his target, schmuck!" Kaos pointed out. "Wait and watch, Master." Glumshanks said.

Evil Phoenix Dragon then gets ready to fire, he shoots out a fireball that turns his target into ashes. "He burned his target to the ground!" A Mabu shouts as the crowd cheers. "Things are looking up, huh?" Kaos said now satisfied. Hex and Cynder moan that Spyro didn't win. The creatures then pick up Evil Phoenix Dragon and tell him what a good job he did. Spyro looks on in disbelief. Other creatures begin to boo. "Spyro's in trouble. Come on!" Lightning Rod says pushing through the trolls. "I lost. I lost? Wait a minute. I'm not supposed to lose. Let me see the script." Spyro says as he takes out a book that says 'Spyro Hood: Skylanders in Tights.' Spyro's friends catch up to him as creatures throw lettuce that them. "Yo, Spyro, time to fly." Gill says. "Go back to the Ruins!" A Molekin shouts. "

"Oh, good. They've opened the salad bar." Trigg says noticing all the lettuce. "Wait! I get another shot!" Spyro says looking at the book. "He gets another shot!" Gill says as Lightning Rod hugs the dragon. "Does Spyro get another shot?" Cynder asked. Then Kaos and Glumshanks get out their script books and scrounge through them. "Yes, he does. He does." They say simultaneously as they put their books away. The creatures are still booing when a Mabu speaks up. "Squires and ladies, silence. Listen. Spyro has another shot." The creatures then cheer. "Let's give him the chop!" The Mabu says as the creatures start to chop with their arms and chant. "Quick. Eliminate him before he shoots." Kaos says. Glumshanks gives Evil Pyro Archer the signal. He shoots at Spyro but Trigg catches the arrow before it hits him.

"How did you do that?" Gill asked Trigg. "I heard that coming a mile away." Trigg confirmed. "Very good, Trigg. Well done." Spyro tells his friend. "Pardon? Who's talking?" Trigg wonders. "'Patriot Fireball?'" Gill asks Spyro cause that what it says on the fireball that Spyro is about to shoot. Spyro nods at him then gets ready to shoot. But Evil Phoenix Dragon sneaks up behind him and pulls one of his horns back, making Spyro shoot the fireball into the air. Lightning Rod punches him as the fireball swoops through the sky. It goes under the crowd making them jump up, then it goes under where Hex, Cynder, Kaos & Glumshanks are, then it goes under another part of the crowd making them jump and it looks like they're doing the wave.

The fireball makes the sound of squealing brakes then hits the target making it explode. "Yes!" Cynder yell happily as she hugs Hex. Spyro's friends and everyone else cheer for him. Glumshanks is steamed that his plan failed so he comes up with another one. "Arrest him!" He ordered as trolls begin to surround Spyro, pushing his friends aside. "The dragon is a traitor to the lord! It'll be so much fun to watch you hang." Glumshanks said as trolls got a hold of Spyro's wings.

Cynder didn't want Spyro to be killed, so she thought of something. "Wait." She says. Glumshanks then turns around. "What for?" He asked. "If you promise not to kill Spyro, I shall do the most disgusting thing that I can think of." Cynder proclaimed. "And what's that?" Glumshanks wondered. "I shall marry you." Cynder said. "What? You'll be mine? You'll give yourself to me every night? And sometimes right after lunch?" Glumshanks wondered. "Yes. But only my body. You can never have my heart, my mind, or my soul." Cynder said. "Oh. Oh yes. I respect that. Mm-hmm." Glumshanks said. Spyro then turns around and says, "Cynder, my life's not worth it! Just say nay!" He didn't want Cynder to marry Glumshanks.

"Ha! Walk this way." Glumshanks says as he walks away strutting. Spyro and the trolls follow, strutting as well. Cynder is happy that she was able to save Spyro. "Send word to one and all and all and one! That's a little redundant, isn't it?" Kaos said. "What?" The Drow asks. "Shut up! Tell everybody that before the day is out, we shall have a wedding...or a hanging. Either way we ought to have a lot of fun, huh?" Kaos says as the crowd cheers. Spyro's friends wondered how they were going to save their friend. "Man, we are grossly outnumbered." Gill says. "Yeah, so what can we do?" asked Lightning Rod. "We gotta get the Skylanders." Gill proclaims. "The Skylanders? They're not ready to fight." Stealth Elf says. "Man, we are choiceless. And Trigg, what's the fastest way to reach the Skylanders?" Gill wondered.

"Why don't we fairy them!" Trigg suggests. "Fairy 'em." Gill says. "Fairy 'em." Stealth Elf says. "Fairy 'em." Lightning Rod says. They know that's the best way. Later on, they meet up with a blue fairy in a red dress who helps the Skylanders. Her name is Persephone. She is handed a scroll which is the message. "Now, Persephone, take this message to the Skylanders as fast as you can. Pay attention. Have you got it?" Asked Gill. "Yes, extremely!" She says. "Good." Gill says. Then Persephone takes off flying to deliver the message. "Come on, y'all. Let's get out of this lady's clothing and get out our weapons." Gill says to them as they all take off their disguises. Now getting the backup they needed, they went to go rescue Spyro.

**The characters from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The Wedding & a Revolution

**Chapter 10. The Wedding and a Revolution.**

Spyro is looking sad cause his legs are all tied up together, and his wings are tied together so he can't fly away. We see a dark ghost messing with one of the nooses. His name is Dark Imp Minion and he's the hangman. "Let's see. Are you about a 16, 16 1/2, huh?" He asks Spyro. He then grabs the noose and he hums as he's putting it around Spyro's neck, then he tightens it.

"It's a little tight." Spyro said as he groaned a little. "Well, that's the idea." Dark Imp Minion says laughing. "Would you care for a blindfold?" He asks. Spyro shakes his head. "No. How about half a one?" He asks raising his eye patch, then he laughs again. "A kiss, sir?" He asks then he kisses Spyro.

We hear an organ playing as we see a dark skeleton knight coming down the aisle with Glumshanks behind him. He's Dark Knight Minion and he's the Abbot. As he's comes down, his sword hits the camera. "Sorry." He says as Spyro sighs. "Good morrow, Abbot." says a Mabu. "Good morrow." He answers. "Welcome, Abbot." says a female Molekin. "Good morrow." He answers.

"Hello, Abbot." says another Mabu. "Good morrow." He answers. "Hey, Abbot!" says a Molekin that sounded like Lou Costello. "I hate that guy." The Dark Knight Minion growls under his breath. As the Abbot and Glumshanks reach the altar, the 'Wedding March' plays as Kaos comes out with Cynder. Everyone is in awe on how beautiful Cynder is. "Present swords!" says a troll as some trolls get their swords out as Kaos walks down with Cynder.

Spyro looks sadly as the one he loves is about to marry another. When they get near the altar, Kaos takes out a remote and pushes a button. We hear a chirp as the gate closes. Hex is right behind them. Kaos gives Cynder to Glumshanks then she sees Spyro and gasps. "What's going on?" She asked. "Just in case you change your mind, my dear." Glumshanks says grabbing Cynder's paw.

"I will conduct the opening prayer in the new latin." Abbot says as he pats his book. He opens it and then says, "Oh, ord-lay, iveus-gay our-yay essings-blay. Amen-ay." He finishes. "Amen-ay." Everyone including Glumshanks repeats it. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Glumshanks, the Sheriff of-" Abbot begins. Then the crowd begins to snicker.

"Glumshanks? Your name is Glumshanks?" asks the Abbot. The crowd then begins to laugh as Glumshanks is getting annoyed. "Shut up, shut up! Continue with the service!" He snapped as Kaos snorted. "Okay...Glumshanks." The crowd then laughs uproariously as Glumshanks gets angered then he grabs Cynder's paw again after he let go of it.

After the laughing stops, the Abbot continues, "Do you...Sheriff of Skylands, take Cynder the dragon to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health till death to you part?" "Yes! I do! Get on with it!" Glumshanks snapped wanting to get it over with. "Do you, Cynder, vow to do all the stuff I just said to him?" The Abbot asks her.

"Say I do, or Spyro dies." Glumshanks tells her as Dark Imp Minion begins to tug at the rope holding Spyro by the neck. Cynder stutters as she wonders what to do. "I...I..." When this is happening, Gill shoots his harpoon gun and it cuts the rope holding Spyro. Then Cynder sees the rope has been cut. "I do...NOT!" She said as everyone gasps.

Spyro then frees himself from his restraints. Glumshanks then turns around and sees Spyro's friends. "Who's the fish? Who's the fish?" Gill asks as he extends his arms getting high fives from Lightning Rod and Stealth Elf. "Go!" Lightning Rod tell the Gillman. "Arrest them! Seize them! Stop them!" Glumshanks yells. "Hurt them! Hurt them!" Kaos screams desperately.

"Look! The Skylanders are coming!" yells a Molekin as the crowd screams and runs for cover. Kaos' trolls then get out their sword as the rest of the Skylanders show up and start to fight them. Spyro then takes off his noose and gives it to Dark Imp Minion. "I believe this belongs to you, sir." He says. "Well, you know what they say. No noose is good noose." Dark Imp Minion says laughing.

As the Skylanders still fight off Kaos' trolls, Gill joins Spyro and they shake fin and paw. "Nice shooting, Gill." Spyro tells his friend. "Well, to tell you the truth, I was aiming for the hangman." Gill said as Trigg, Stealth Elf, and Lightning Rod joined them. Gill then noticed trolls headed towards them. "Uh-oh, fellas. We got company." He said.

"On the count of jump." Spyro says as his friends duck. "Wait for it." He then says. "Charge!" The trolls say as they head for them. "Jump." Spyro says then they all grab the gallows making the trolls crash and burn. After they get off, they turn around and laugh cause the trolls are balancing on their swords. They jump and do a group high five, but Trigg just dives and hits the ground. Lightning Rod then helps him up.

The Skylanders continue the battle as Glumshanks then puts his sword away. "I shall have you, married or no." He says as he trips Cynder and covers her in a red rug. He then carries her through a door. Spyro and his friends fight off the trolls. Then a dirt shark named Terrafin, one of the Skylanders, punches a troll's lights out. He then strikes a pose, punching a troll behind him.

A griffin named Sonic Boom is fighting a troll off with her griffin babies. Gill then pats Spyro's shoulder as he says, "Glumshanks. He got your girl, man." Spyro then sees it too as Cynder is screaming. "He's takin' her to the tower. He gonna deflower her in the tower. Ooh." Gill said with disgust. Spyro knew he had to save her.

**The characters of "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Fight Scene

**Chapter 11. The Fight Scene**

Glumshanks locked the door behind him as he says, "I'm sorry we don't have enough time for romance, my dear." He then runs and jumps on the bed where Cynder is and gets on top of her. "Consider this foreplay." He says as he rips off Cynder's wedding dress then he sees the chastity belt. "A chastity belt! Ooh, that's going to chafe my willy. I'll be back." He says, then he leaves.

"I hope she's still wearin' her iron underwear." Stealth Elf says outside. "Yeah." Lightning Rod says agreeing with her. Then we hear what sounds like a jack hammer. Glumshanks is using it to try to get the chastity belt off of Cynder. "No matter what you do, I shall never submi-I-I-it!" Cynder snaps as she is feeling the effects of the jack hammer as Glumshanks continues to pound away.

Then we see the door that Glumshanks locked get busted open. Spyro then appears. "Aha!" He says. "Spyro-o-o!" Cynder says happy to see him. Spyro then shuts the door then summons a ghost sword over him to use. "Prepare for the fight scene." Spyro says as Glumshanks stops the jack hammer. "Forgive the interruption, my darling." Glumshanks says bringing out his own sword.

"I'll dispatch your love and then come back and finish the job." Glumshanks then got off the bed and went over to Spyro. He yelled as he tried to put his sword through Spyro but he dodged. _"En garde."_ said the troll. "Thanks for the warning." Spyro said. They then they fought evenly until Glumshanks hits a stone pole, making a spark of electricity come out.

"Shocking!" Spyro joked. Glumshanks then yelled as they fought again. Spyro then backs up into a corner. "Parry, parry, thrust, thrust. Good!" Spyro says as Glumshanks did just those moves with his sword. Cynder sighs because Spyro is doing so well. The fight continues until Glumshanks accidentally backs up into a fireplace, burning his posterior and making him yelp.

As he backs away from the fireplace. They just go at each other with their swords. We then see their shadows still fighting. Then they put their swords aside as they make shadow puppets. Glumshanks does a duck while Spyro does a dog. They quack and bark as the puppets get into a scuffle. Then Spyro makes a whimpering sound as Cynder gasps.

The fight continues as they still go at it. It seems like Spyro is making Glumshanks back up. Spyro goes for him but hits another stone pole making another spark of electricity come out. Then Spyro tries again but accidentally gets a Mabu's roll in his sword. "Hey!" The Mabu yells. "Oh, sorry." Spyro says as he hands out his sword, giving the roll back.

They continue to go evenly until their swords make them go face to face. They try to get the best of each other when Glumshanks pull out a dagger and trys to stab Spyro. He dodges but the dagger catches Spyro's necklace. Spyro grabs his hand trying to confiscate the dagger but they both let go. Spyro's necklace gets cut off and goes flying through the air.

When it hits the roof, it breaks open revealing a key with a heart shape at the end. The key then falls landing right inside the lock on Cynder's chastity belt. A perfect fit! "It _is _the key to the greatest treasure in all of Skylands!" Spyro happily says. "Oh! Spyro, this means you've always been my one true love, because it's just the right size." Cynder says happily.

"It's not the size that counts! It's how you use it!" Glumshanks yells as he tries to hit Spyro. "Spyro!" Cynder warns him as Spyro ducks. They then clash swords twice before Spyro punches Glumshanks square in the jaw, knocking him out temporarily. "Thank you, my friend." Spyro tells his ghost sword as he kisses it. Cynder then gasps as Glumshanks is coming right behind Spyro with his dagger.

Spyro then put his ghost sword right behind him and without notice, Glumshanks walks right into it. Cynder gags as Glumshanks groans. We then see the end of Spyro's ghost sword on Glumshanks' stomach. "Oh, it's not so bad." He says. He then turns and we see that the ghost sword went right through him. "I was wrong." Glumshanks says as he falls backwards.

Dark Witch Minion then comes in the room screaming that the one she loves has a ghost sword through him. "Oh, my dear beloved Sheriff of Skylands! You've been run through. How do you feel?" She asks him as Cynder gets off the bed and joins Spyro as they look at them. "I'm dying, you fool!" Glumshanks snapped. "You don't have to die." Minion says. "I don't?" The troll asks.

"No. I've got this magic pill that could save your life." Minion says getting out what looks like a Lifesaver mint. "And I'll give it to you if you promise to marry me and be mine forever." She says. Glumshanks then looks at Spyro and Cynder as they give convincing faces. "Oh, all right. Yes, yes." He says as Minion gives him the pill and successfully pulls out the ghost sword. Glumshanks is now completely unharmed.

"How do you feel now?" Minion asks him. "Good, good. Surprisingly good. And yet, somehow incredibly depressed." Glumshanks says as Minion smiles and laughs. She then grabs Glumshanks' ankles and drags him out of the room. He groans as she's doing it. "I always wanted to marry a cop." Minion says to Spyro and Cynder as she leaves with him.

"Wait, wait! I've changed my mind!" Glumshanks yells as he's still being dragged away. Spyro and Cynder now turn to each other. "I love you, Spyro the dragon." Cynder says to him. "And I you, Cynder the dragon." Spyro says to her. "Oh!" Cynder says as Spyro then puts her on his back. He gives her a ride to the bed, then he gets on the bed with her.

"Oh, my darling. At last." Spyro says to her. "Yes, yes. Yes, yes! Yes!" Cynder says as he guides Spyro's paw to the key as he begins to turn it. But Hex comes into the room. "No!" She screams. Spyro groans thinking 'What is it now?' "Wait, wait! You're not married yet! Before you do it, you must go through it. Or else I blew it." Hex says panting.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other and shrug thinking that Hex is right. It would be best if they were married.

**The characters from 'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure' belong to Activision and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Master Eon Returns & the Epilogue

**Chapter 12. Master Eon Returns and the Epilogue.**

Spyro and Cynder went up to an altar with the Skylanders and the other inhabitants of Skylands coming up behind them. "Hey, Batterson!" Spyro called out. There was a tent that said, 'Batterson Circumcisions. Special Offer-Half Off.' The Molekin pops his head out from the tent. "Who calls?" He asked. "It is I, Spyro. We wish to get married, in a hurry!" said the dragon.

"Married in a hurry! That's wonderful. Wait! I'm on my last customer. I'll be right out." Batterson said as he went back in the tent. We then hear a chopping sound then somebody screaming. "Put a little ice on it. It'll be fine." Batterson said coming out of the tent. "Ay-yi-yi!" said the creature who screamed. Then Batterson went over to the altar.

"Married in a hurry, married in a hurry! Please invite me to the _bris._ Now are you ready? Spyro, do you?" He asked. "I do." Spyro replied. "Cynder, do you?" He asked. "I do." She replied. "I now pronounce you dragon and-" Batterson said when he was interrupted. "I object." said a familiar voice. "Who asked?" Batterson wondered. "It's Master Eon, back from the Crusades!" Stealth Elf said as everyone cheered.

"Boy, now I'm in trouble." Kaos said with regret. We then see a man with a light blue robe and a staff. He's Master Eon. He went over to Kaos, whose hands were tied together. "You are no longer worthy to wear this sacred symbol of authority!" Master Eon snapped as he took the crown off Kaos' head, took his helmet off, and put the crown on his own head.

"Oh, please have mercy on me, Eon. It wasn't my fault. I got some really bad advice from Glumshanks." Kaos pleaded. Then all the Skylanders coughed in unison, "Bullsheep, bullsheep." "Kaos, you have surrounded your given name with a foul stench. From this day forth, all the toilets in this world shall be known as 'Kaos'" Master Eon proudly said.

Everyone cheers because Kaos' tyranny is over. "No!" Kaos screamed. "Take him away!" Master Eon said as Zook and Ignitor seize him. "No. Wait, wait." Kaos says. "Put him in the tower of Skylands. Make him part of the tour." Eon says as everyone laughs. Kaos just groans as he's being taken away.

Master Eon then looked at Spyro. "Spyro, the news of your great deeds has reached me even in the Outlands. Skylands owes you and your friends a great debt of gratitude. Henceforth, all of the Skylanders' rights and lands shall be returned, and you shall rule all the Ruins from this day forth." He said to Spyro as everyone cheered. Master Eon then took out his staff. "Kneel, Spyro the dragon."

Spyro did as his master said and kneeled his head down. Then Master Eon gently tapped both of Spyro's shoulders with his staff. "And arise, _Sir _Spyro the dragon." Eon proclaimed. The crowd cheered. Spyro then got up. "Thank you, Master." He said. "Excuse me, Master. Why, if you like this guy so much, do you object to his marrying Cynder?" Batterson asked him.

"I have no objections, but I have not yet kissed the bride. It is a custom and my royal right. Hold this, Rabbi." He said giving his staff to Batterson. "Batterson." The mole corrected him. "Whatever." Eon said laughing as he took Cynder's paw. Then he laid Cynder on the altar as he kissed her. Batterson looked at the viewer and said. "It's good to be the master."

After Eon was done kissing Cynder, He told Batterson, "Now you may marry them." "Thank you, Master Eon. Here's your stick." said Batterson. "Staff." Master Eon corrected him. "Whatever. Okay? Where did we leave off? Oh, that's right. We're up to the best part. Do you, Cynder?" He asked. "I do." She replied. "Do you, Spyro?" He asked. "I do." the dragon replied.

"I now pronounce you dragon and..." Batterson then looked at Master Eon who winked at him. "mate." He finished. Everyone cheered as the two dragons kissed. Hex was so happy she was crying. "We're going to have to merge some of the islands to make room for all the babies." Everyone chuckled as Spyro and Cynder finished kissing.

"For my first order of business, I wish to appoint a new Sheriff of Skylands. My friend, Gill." Spyro said. "All right!" Gill said coming up to the stage. "A fish sheriff?" The crowd asked. "He's a fish?" Trigg asked. "And why not? It can work in the next _'Blazing Saddles' _parody." Gill pointed out. The crowd couldn't help but agree. "That's good." Trigg said.

Spyro and Cynder are now flying in the sky as everyone says good-bye to them. A 'Just Married' sign and some cans are tied to their tails as they fly toward the Ruins.

The End

We then hear rap music again and Gill is singing.

**So that's the story and it worked out good  
>Master Eon's on his portal and Spyro's back in the hood<br>So let's bid our friends a fond adieu  
>And hope we meet again in Spyro Hood II<strong>

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said hey**

**Hey**

**I said hey**

**Hey, nonny, nonny, nonny **

**hey, nonny, nonny, nonny**

**Here we go**

**Master Eon the Good Portal Master**

"Rise, Sir Spyro the dragon." He says.

**Evil Eruptor the Black Lava Monster**

"Yeah, _Buona sera. Buona sera." _He says.

**Dark Knight Minion the Abbot**

"Hey Abbot!" yells the Lou Costello Molekin. "I hate that guy." Dark Knight Minion says under his breath.

**Dark Imp Minion the Hangman**

"Let's see now, what are you, 16, 16 1/2?" He asks.

**Batterson the Molekin**

"Faigelehs?"

He asks.

We then see Spyro with Cynder on his back. Right by the Core of Light, which has been restored. "Welcome home, Mrs. The Dragon." He says to her. "Mrs. The Dragon. Oh, I'm so happy." Cynder says as Spyro then puts her down. "Oh, my dearest. Shall I...turn the key?" Spyro asks his new mate. "Oh, yes, darling! But please...be gentle." She says to him as she reveals her chastity belt.

They kiss as Spyro proceeds to turn the key, but there's a problem. "Um, darling." Spyro says. "What?" Cynder asks. "You're not going to believe this." He says. "What?" She asks. "It won't open." He proclaims. "What!" Cynder snaps. "Wait, I have an idea. Call Lockmaster Imp!" Spyro yells. "Call Lockmaster Imp!" says one creature. "Call Lockmaster Imp!" says a second creature. "Call Lockmaster Imp!" says a third creature.

Now the camera is drifting far away from the Core of Light as we hear a song.

**Where is the one  
>That I love most of all<br>When will I hear him call  
>Cynder, Cynder <strong>

**He is the one  
>Who can make my life full<br>Joyful forevermore**

_**Hey**_

**Ooh**

_**Where is the dragon  
>That I'm longing to see<br>Where can she be  
>My sweet Cynder, Cynder<strong>_

_**Oh, when will I  
>Hold you here in my paws<br>Knowing you are my love**_

**I've waited so patiently  
>For a true love<br>When will he come for me  
>Where is he where is he<strong>

_**In all my dreams  
>There's a vision I see<br>Your paw in mine  
>My dear Cynder, Cynder<strong>_

_**There's no tomorrow**_  
><em><strong>Without you, my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, you are my reason to be<strong>_

_**Oh**_

**Hey**

_**Hey**_

**_My heart has made a vow  
><em>**_**It's just for you  
><strong>_**You are my one true love  
><strong>_**Only you Only you**_

**Where is the dragon  
>Who carries the key<br>**_**They say it's me  
>My dear Cynder, Cynder<strong>_

**I cannot wait  
>Till he sets my heart free<br>Oh, when will I know him  
><strong>_**Oh, when will I see her  
><strong>_**When will I hear him say  
><strong>_**Cynder, my love**_

SPYRO HOOD: SKYLANDERS IN TIGHTS

**The characters of 'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure' belong to Activision and not me. I really want to write a story with the new Skylanders from "Skylanders: Giants." If you have a suggestion, send it to me and I'll consider it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
